An Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (UAV), such as a drone, has many civilian and military uses for various purposes, while taking advantage of the flight capabilities of UAVs that may operate with various degrees of autonomy, either under remote control by a human operator, or fully or intermittently autonomously, by onboard computer units. The present invention tends to focus on novel solution for environmental monitoring.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drone which is capable of providing air and environmental monitoring.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.